The Snake and theWillow
by suuhaihuntress
Summary: (none)


The Snake and the Willow  
  
  
Willow sat at the very end of the Gryffindor table that morning, alone like always. She looked down at her plate. Willow tried to block out the morning chatter of her schoolmates. She lifted her head to look down at the rest of her housemates. They were friendly enough, to each other. They never made fun of her like the other houses did. At least not while she was in ear shot. But still, no one ever talked to her, or even tried to. Willow knew it was because of her somewhat odd breeding and they fact that someone started a nasty rumor about her. She looked away from them all. She hated beig away from her home. The peacefulness of it. Her true frineds. Tears burned in her eyes, she blink them away. Looking up she say the morning mail being deverlied. Sighing, Willow opening her bag and pulled out her charms book.   
Picking at her breakfast as she studied, WIllow heard a soft hissing sound comming from her bag. Settign her book aside, she broke off a piece of bread and placed inside her bag.   
"Shhh! Remember what happen last week?" She wispered into her bag. The hissing subsided. Willow picked up her Charms book and her book bag. She got up and headed out of the Great Hall. Ss she came to the Slytherin table, Willow heard two girls talking about her.   
"Hey Maple, there's that freak half breed." One of the girls said. The others sat back and snickered. Willow's ears twitched.  
"Look at her long ugly ears, it's no wonder no one likes her. She's a freak of nature." Another said. Willow stiffened. She was about to ask them what their problem was when one of the older boys stood up. He hit his fist on the table.   
"Maple! Mary Sue! That's NO way for two Slytherin girls to behave." He hissed at them. His dark eyes gleamed. Willow just look at him.   
"Sorry Serevus." They said togehter at the same time. Serevus Snape. She thought he looked familiar. He was the most respected and feared of the upperclassmen. Especially among the younger students.He was very serious looking. His hair was black, not just any kind of black. It was a kind of black that made any light dimmer. His eyes were dark and cold. He looked up at Willow and she froze like a dear in headlights.   
"I apologize for my housemates behavior." He said to her. She just nodded her head meakly. She turn all nearly ran out of the hall.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Serevus watched her all but run out of the Great Hall. His eyes narowed slightly. That girl is the biggest mystery to him. She's also the biggest thing to hit the school in a long time. She puzzeled him more than anything else. She never spoke to the other students, only to the teachers and he thought he got her talking to the animals in "Care of Magical creatures" class.   
"I wonder what she's hiding." He muttered under his breath. He wondered if she was the princess that's suppose to be in hiding. Maybe that's the reason she tended to shy away from the students and stay close to the teachers. He shook his head. He sat back down to finish his morning meal.   
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Once Willow was outside of the Great Hall, she leaned against the wall. She let out a long sigh. Was Serevus Snape defending her? No it couldn't be. He was smiply not like that in anyway. Or that's what Willow thought. She seen the way he acts towards everyone outside of his house. Willow turned away from the wall and started towards her Charms class. She said her morning hellos to the teachers as she passed.   
"Morning there Willow." Albus Dumbledore said to her.  
"Morning Professor Dumbledore." Willow sais as she smiled. He wiggles his ears at her and Willow wiggled hers back. Professor Dumbledore waved goodbye to Willow as they went on their way.   
After her classes, Willow headed outside. On the steps of the Hogwarts Castle, she lifted her face to the afternoon sun and smiled. Taking a deep breathe of the fresh air, she headed towards her favorite spot. The Whomping Willow. She strode up to it and smiled at it's waving branches.   
"Good Afternoon, Willow." She said to it. At the sound of her voice the waving branches stopped. Willow sat down against it's trunk. 


End file.
